You Helped Me Along The Way
by myathebee
Summary: Hello, my name is Night Shauron and I have a story to tell you about a boy who has changed my life, his name Naruto Uzumaki.[NaruNight] Rated M for later chapters!


You helped me grow…

Hello, my name is Night Shauron and I have a story to tell you about a boy who has changed my life. When I had first met him I didn't know who I was because of the fact that I had lost my memory, or so I thought, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. This story is about how old friends come together, how conrad's will always be there for you, how a hidden love blossoms, deceit is a common thing, and how true friendship and love concurs all. I was an infant when my parents were murdered, barely old enough to remember. I had barely gotten away alive and was half dead when I happened upon Konoha's gates. I don't remember much, they say I was there for a few months, everything went by in a blur, and to tell the truth I was scared beyond belief, weak and fragile. After a few weeks of recovering, not knowing what was going on or not being able to tell anyone about myself I was placed in an orphanage and started to attend a ninga school. They had hoped I would get stronger from being here, but seeing all these people around me I grew into a depression, seeing all these people who were happy, loved, and together, while I felt alone and hollow. Though, one day around midday I happened to walk through the park and notice this boy about my age with blond hair and sky blue eyes, sitting on this swing looking all alone and lost. I couldn't help but be curious, and the more I thought about it this was the big-mouthed boy from my class who couldn't seem to do anything right. And for the first time in months I giggled but as soon as it came it went, for a thought struck me. 'He doesn't seem to have any friends.' For he seemed to be longingly watching the other children play, keeping his distance for fear of rejection. Then as I thought this I felt a tug at my heart, I think it had been symphony for this boy, but I couldn't just go up to him for I felt this barrier between us which I couldn't cross just yet, at least not until I smashed it down. So for a few weeks a watched him, studied him, his faults, and the determination that seemed to secretly grow from within him. For some reason this seemed to give me a hope that I had once forgotten and hadn't thought or hoped to get back. I don't think he even noticed I even existed though, or even cared for that matter, so it surprised me when one day I was sitting on the banks of the lake just beneath this slope, he came and just sat there right beside me almost like I wasn't even there and then asks out of nowhere if I wanted to play. To me after watching him for a while it didn't seem like he would come out and just talk to me like its no big deal, but then again what do I know? But what really struck me off guard was when he said, "So you have no one either." That hurt me though because no one actually said that to me out loud like that. I just felt like I was in this parallel world were I was imagining everything, but when he said that everything just hit me like a ton of bricks. Reality sunk in and I started crying, bowling really. I could not explain or even describe the pain I felt of being alone, but then out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and it was this boy's with the blonde hair, Naruto. "It's alright I don't have any either," he had said, and gave me this big grin that seemed genuine and made me feel a bit better inside, then he had said, "we can stick together, you know be friends."

From that day on we were almost inseperable, best friends, we told each other everything, but unfortunately it did not last long, I had to leave. I lost my best friend that day, we cried, fussed and complained but in the end it did not help one bit. For you see they say they've found my family in a small secluded village some miles from here. It had been attacked by some bandits passing through looking for some quick cash and killed my parents. That I had a great aunt who still lived there and could take care of me. I'm sorry to say after I left Naruto had forgotten me from the pain of losing a friend, I guess it was to hard on him so he'd rather forget. I had hated living in this village with my aunt, she'd work me to death or at least until I couldn't stand anymore and beat me when I was disobedient. I had tried running away a few times but was always caught, because the neighbors or the village people were always watching. My aunt would tell me she hated me because I was a beauty and she an ugly old hag, I secretly loved that because she was, really. She also would tell me she had hated my family and told me about them, I learned I had, had a little brother a mother and a father, and that my mother was banished from the family for marrying my father. She would say if my mother had been a well trained girl and more obedient and not a slutty whore, she would have been a valuable asset to the family because of the ability she had inherited which I also had, but she never told me what it was. I sometimes would think of how I would torture my aunt for saying those things of my family. Whenever I thought of them, or tried to, I would only get these blurs or shadows. One day the village was attacked, and I found this as my chance to get away, to escape this retched place. I personally don't think a girl my age should have thoughts as these but it couldn't be helped. I was quickly running through the village careful to be seen, occasually ducking out of sight behind whatever I could. Half the village seemed to be in flames and burned to the ground, people running around screaming and some of the village men trying to pull hero when you know they'll just be slottered in the attempt. I was almost out when a cursed cloaked man on a horse spotted me. I was sure I was a gonner, but I wouldn't give up without a fight, so just a kid myself all I could really do was run for my life. I just about got away when I felt something hard hit the back of my head, then flying through the air, hitting the hard ground with a thump and then just total darkness.

When I came to I was in this small room from what I could tell anyways and my head hurt like hell. It was kind of funny but somewhere in the back round I could hear two men talking about something I could not make out. A groan had escaped my mouth which I regretted later because the voices had stopped talking in mid-sentence. My vision had started to clear a bit and I found myself lying in the corner of a stone room on the ground. There was a table in the room on which the two men I had heard talking sat looking at me. Fear ran up the back of my spine at that moment and all through my body. I couldn't hold back the squeak that had escaped the back of my throat, and at that moment the two men bursted out laughing. Anger flared from within because I thought that this was certainly not a laughing time, especially not at my expense. One of the men seemed to notice my change in mood, stopped laughing, got up and came over to me. He had seemed to be a well built man and quite handsome to, with long jet black hair which reached mid back, with violet eyes I have never seen before and a pale complexion. He seemed to be in his late teens about 18 or 19 and average height. He wore a black sleeveless jacket which was unzipped, what looked like a net shirt, crimson pants that went about mid calf, black sandals, bandages up his right arm and you could also see some under his net shirt going around his stomach. I had expected the worst, but, thank god, the worst did not come. Instead he smiled at me and introduced himself as Kurda Utohin, which totally did catch me way of guard. Then he had asked me for my name, I had thought that he probably already knew it since HE had ME here, but I told him anyways, "Night Shauron." Though unknown by me he would be the one to watch and care for me in the near future.

He'd ask me about myself and what I knew, and he had also filled in some blank spots in for me, like how I was from a great perishing clan with a technique only I could hope to learn from, if that made any sense at all. He said he worked directly under an honorable man names Orochimaru, which I said I've never heard of him. He just smiled and said that this man could help me find my special technique and use it. For some reason knowing someone cared for me, needed me, won me over like nothing. I was just happy being wanted. There had been a knock on the door and the person still on the chair, who I totally forgot about, answered it. Kurda stood up and seemed to change from the way he just was to a cold man which I did not like; I wanted the Kurda I just met. There was a few words exchanged then Kurda came over to me, gave me a reassuring smile and a nod then told me to go with him which I complied to. We had seemed to be underground. I walked through this long hall way with a few doors following Kurda and a few men I didn't know. They stopped in front of a wooden door that I wasn't used to seeing because it was more western and I was used to the sliding doors. Kurda opened the door and gestured for me to follow, it was only I and him who went in. It was a fairly small room with a futon on one side of the room in a corner a small desk with a couple of books on it on the other side and a small closet, but besides that there wasn't much to behold, no windows and not much to look at. "This will be were your staying for the time being, I'll be back later so in the mean time you have to stay here and don't leave you got it?" Kurda asked and I just nodded in reply. He gave me a reassuring smile and patted my head which I would treasure in the near future. It seemed to be a while until he got back so I read some of the books on the desk which were about jujutsu, ninjutsu, ninja's and a bunch of things like that. I even found a couple of scrolls in the closet about charka control and things like that and tried them out. I actually got some of it on my own, it was kind of weird, I don't know it just came naturally. I loved the feeling it made run through my body and the way the charka felt when I'd build it up in one part of my body. I got so carried away I didn't notice someone had come into the room, and by the time I did I was standing on the ceiling with out even realizing it. So when I opened my eyes I realized what was happening, freaked out and totally lost my concentration. I had expected to get knocked out, break my neck or something, but instead of falling to the ground I felt these strong arms wrapped around me holding me up. I couldn't help but beam up at Kurda, for some reason I got so attached to him so fast, he was like an older brother to me. I guess it's because I've had no one since Naruto and even then I only had him who was that kind to me, even though the adults tried but I could tell they didn't really care. Kurda congratulated me, said he didn't actually think I would get it that fast, and that I truly had a gift. To tell the truth I didn't care who Kurda worked for, I decided then and there that I would do anything for him no matter what happens, even if my own life was on the line. Kurda then told me he would be training me and that maybe I'd have the honor of serving Lord Orochimaru some day. "But I only want to be with and serve you!" I had told him a few weeks into training. He had just laughed and said, "I would love that." (Which you couldn't believe how happy that had made me) I learned countless techniques and jutsu's in such a short amount of time and got pretty strong that even I was impressed. Onii-san(is what I now call Kurda) would tell me that that is thanks to my special ability, which I never completely understand. I've met Orochimaru a year and a half into training wit Onii-san and he seemed pretty impressed with me. Though to me he seems like a snake and I don't think I could trust him with anything. He granted that me and Onii-san travel and go on assassin jobs for him, and that we'd have our own hut somewhere in the forest and by a beautiful lake. Of course this was alright with me as long as it was okay with Onii-san, which it was. I had grown since then since it has been a couple of years and some would have called me beautiful, but in the things I do I never really took care in what I looked like. I'm older now 16 in fact, taller to about 5,6 or something, has blackish- reddish hair up to mid-back which I put up in a pony tail, pale skin considering how much I'm in the sun, and I have amethyst color eyes with block orbs and rings around them. I wear something like a baggy dark red and crimson tube-top that ends just before my belly button with net straps, black shorts, a grey and amethyst cloth that hangs over the front and the back around my waist which read Night in Japanese. Black pouches in different places, arm, back, and leg, also black sandals that come up to the knee. I also have a Katana known as Hamon of Wave which was a present from Onii-san, strapped to my back. I and Onii-san have this special relationship. He would only show his good side to me and only ever has, and we have absolute trust between us. Though he trained me to show no mercy for anyone and to be unfeeling in the heat of battle, he is the only one who has really gotten to knows me and has wanted to.

One day a messenger came to us telling I and Onii-san to meet Orochimaru in this deserted land waste. Of course we met him immediately only to find I'd wished I'd never come. Orochimaru was going to take me memory away of the life I've had before this only to give it back to me in 1 year and 2 months. I was devastated because the least time that happened, well I couldn't even think of it. He wanted me to go and live in Konoha since I had lived there once for a short time that maybe they'd let me live there again. I had to get to know practically everyone personally, find out their weaknesses and their strengths. I had a few main targets that Orochimaru would plant in my head so I'd be attracted to them in some way because I wouldn't remember having to get this information out of them. I wouldn't remember anything and that hurt because I wouldn't remember Onii-san, but he'd approved it already, though I could see the hurt when he looked at me. The plan was for them to beat me and drop me off by Konoha after they took my memory from me. They briefed me on my targets stripped me of my weapons, but before they went further I asked to be alone with Kurda first and they granted it.

I felt a tear run down my cheek; I refused to look at him like this.

"It's alright, I'll always be watching over you," he cupped my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to forget you, I don't want to be alone again," I couldn't help but let another tear loose, oh how I hated myself for being so weak, especially in front of Onii-san.

"You won't be alone, I promise, I wont let that happen," Onii-san assured me. He knew my one fear no one else did and that was to be alone.

Out of no were he pulled me into a small hug, "I love you, Night remember that," oh the irony the first time he tells me that and my memory's going to be taken from me, it was almost to much, because I've never felt so emotional in a long time.

"I love you too Onii-san, don't forget me either."

He pulled away a bit to kiss me on the forehead looked me in the eye and said, "Never."

And that was the last thing he said to me, after that everything was this huge blur, my memory being stolen which hurt both physically and mentally, then being beaten, which was when I had no memory so I had no idea why these people were doing this. Had I done something wrong? Then being thrown into the bush were I was sure I'd die. Then about a of hours later I heard voices, at first I thought I was dead but then somewhere I knew I wasn't. Then I woke up in a bed, in a white room, I didn't know were I was, who I am or how I got here! Then from deep down inside me a scream escaped, so blood curdling as this pain ran over my hole body.

* * *

_So I hope you like that so far : P sorry but this is my first fanfic and I've never written like this before so I may not be the best. This was just up until she gets up to Konoha so you could get it and just so you know I'm just going with the story. Tell me if you may have ideas and please comment : D I'll also be keep on writing the story chap. By chap. Thanks im kinda excited lol well pce Mya.. : )_


End file.
